Various types of tape transducer apparatus, particularly for use in automobile radio receiver-cassette recorder combinations, utilize tape transport mechanisms capable of operating the tape in two directions, to play back recorded programs on multiple spaced tracks. Apparatus of this kind can be controlled, for example, by a push-button or key operation to permit control of the respectively selected direction of operation of the tape. Thus, the tape can be caused to move forward or backward--with respect to a reference position--regardless of the position of an element of the tape within the transducer apparatus. After the tape has been spooled from one reel, for example a left reel to a right reel, reversal of the tape can be automatically triggered, for reproduction of further program material recorded on a different track than the initially forwardly recorded material. Such reversal can be controlled in various ways, for example by a metallized strip on the tape, by sensing rotation of the tape reels, and the like.
Tape transducer apparatus of this type are known and are used in the form of cassette decks in home-type transducer apparatus, as well as in the form of combinations with radio or other audio equipment and, frequently, are combined with automobile radios, to form radio-cassette recorder units.
Reversely operating tape transport mechanisms in such combination radio-cassette apparatus usually operate this way: Let it be assumed that a predetermined first direction of cassette operation is commanded or controlled. If the cassette is then removed from the transducer apparatus, the direction of operation previously commanded is maintained. Consequently, the probability that the desired track to be played back, upon change of a cassette, is 50%. Conversely, upon change of cassettes, the probability that the desired and expected track to be reproduced will not be that which was expected is also 50%, since the last played cassette could have operated in either direction. This is noticed, at times, only after some time has elapsed, or a portion of the program which was actually desired has been played, and found to be of the wrong kind. To then obtain reproduction of the desired programs requires respooling of the tape to the initial position, operating the "reverse run" key or push-button, remove the cassette from its cassette housing, turn it over, and then, only, initiate reproduction of the then desired track.
The foregoing difficulty is particularly annoying since the user expects the track to be reproduced which is indicated on the front or visible side of the cassette when the cassette is introduced into the apparatus. It is frequently overlooked that, for example, the preceding cassette was operating in the reverse direction.